


hit the ground running

by swallows (toska)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, very much so a prelude to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: —flannery closes the gym and rediscovers herself.





	hit the ground running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldancing/gifts).



> want to give all my love to ari for beta-ing this fic for me!!! a true angel

**hit the ground running**   
—flannery closes the gym and rediscovers herself

.

 

Flannery loses to Sapphire and closes the gym. It’s not her first loss because of trainers that come and go, but she thinks it might be the catalyst. She’s never taken losing well, despite the smile she plasters on her face— but this time, she finds the loss to be a relief. Flannery is a legacy, she spent her childhood in Pokemon League tottering after her grandfather— watching trainers enter and exist the hall where the Elite Four wait. Her grandfather trained fire pokemon too— she grew up with a stuffed numel, before she obtained an actual one and she thinks about her grandfather’s torkoal. 

 

Here’s the thing about torkoal: they can live for a very long time. She inherited her grandfather’s torkoal— she doesn’t really let him battle, he’s an old man, but she’s always here dutifully placing more coal (they always require something flammable at hand) and charcoal in hand for him to burn. She watches her torkoal’s smokestacks light up the sky and finds stories in the shapes they make. 

 

Flannery finds herself visiting the League more— various gym leaders visit on their off days, and it would be nice to meet them again. It’s been a while since she’s stopped by. It’s strange to come back to a place that used to be your playground as a child, coming back to it with such a formality. But when Flannery finds Glacia taking a walk outside, she feels like she is seven again and the world is her playground. 

 

Upon meeting her gaze, Glacia beckons Flannery over with a smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” she says, placing her hands in Flannery’s. “Cold hands, warm heart as always,” Flannery responds, squeezing Glacia’s hands with familial familiarity. They walk in companionable silence, before Glacia starts to make conversation. “I’ve heard you closed the gym for a while.” 

 

Flannery winces. 

 

“Yeah...yeah, I did. I think I have ways to go, I need to get stronger. That’s why I’m here, actually. I want to re-do my training.” 

 

Glacia hums, and the two of them take a seat on a nearby bench. “Self-improvement is always good, kiddo. But what got you all up in arms to put the gym on hiatus?” Flannery fidgets with a loose thread fraying from her jeans. “I battled this trainer recently, and she was great. Her dad’s a gym leader too. And like, when she battled me it was like you could see that she was her own person, that she wasn’t weight down by her history. Her battling was all her own. And I want that.” 

 

“You don’t think you have that?” Glacia asks. 

 

Flannery shakes her head. “All this time, I’ve just been trying to battle like grandfather. I was trying really hard to be him. I just need to learn how to do things my own natural way, y’know?”

 

Glacia hums. “It might not hurt to go back to the start. Talk to Roxanne, look into the Trainer School.”  Flannery blinks, “Really? Because when you went on a journey to get stronger, you decided to set yourself in the hottest region to make your pokemon stronger. ‘Beat the heat,’ you said.” 

 

“That journey isn’t the same as a journey of self-discovery,” the older woman laughs. “Flannery, I’ve fought aside your grandfather for some years and sometimes even against him. While you are certainly his granddaughter, he never wanted to you wear this legacy as a burden. Your mother never cared about joining the League and he was never disappointed with it, why do you think the rules would differ for you the moment you became a part of the League?”

 

“Because I became a part of the League! It’s cool that Mom isn’t super interested in training, but I am. I feel responsible, I guess.” 

 

“And you are.” Glacia stands up, and looks fondly down at her. Now Flannery really feels seven again, with knobby knees and wide eyes, as she stares up at the beautiful Elite Four member. “Now it’s time for you to find yourself, kiddo. Check out the Trainer’s School. Take a break. You’ve never really had a chance to start from the beginning, have you? Unlike most kids, you got a huge leap being allowed to hangout at the League.” 

 

Flannery lets out a laugh and agrees. 

 

.

 

Flannery doesn’t go immediately to Rustboro. 

 

She goes to visit her grandfather first. She releases Torkoal from his pokeball so he can say his greetings too. She doesn’t spend a long time visiting, but she places her palm on her tombstone and takes a deep breath. A part of her just wants his blessing. She gives their torkoal some charcoal and then takes off. 

 

It’s time for a change.

 

.

 

It’s been a long time since she’s visited Rustboro— Flannery isn’t much of an avid traveller, preferring to stay close to the mines and close to the heat, soot, and ash just to ensure her Pokemon are okay and thriving. 

 

Rustboro isn’t the biggest city she’s visited, but it’s been long time since she’s visited a city at all— she finds herself a bit overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. Flannery isn’t sure where to go, but decides to stop by the gym first. Roxanne studied at the school, if Flannery remembers correctly. She pokes her head in and laughs when the gym’s attendant greets her— “Hey there, champ in making- oh!” — and weaves herself closer to Roxanne. There’s no trainer challenging for a fight, but Roxanne sits with her Nosepass close at hand, reading a book. 

 

“Hi.” Flannery says. 

 

Roxanne eyes peer above her novel, and as her eyes widen with recognition she snaps the book shut. “Hi.” She smiles back and smooths out her dress.

 

Flannery licks her lips, and flushes. 

 

“What can I do for you?” Roxanne asks. 

 

Flannery pauses, suddenly feeling a lot more awkward about everything. Because how do you bring it up? How do you ask for help from anyone, especially someone you’ve only had a handful of conversations with. 

 

“Can we talk? I—I need some advice.” If Roxanne is surprised, she doesn’t show it. Only nods and instructs Flannery to wait here, before pushing past to close the gym for the day. 

 

“I’m yours,” she says. “What’s wrong?”

 

Flannery erupts and she didn’t realize how good it feels to talk to a peer. “I want to see what kind of trainer I am. Can you help me? It’s like, like I’ve just been following battle tactics and performing a style that isn’t mine. Been trying hard to be the perfect gym leader, I don’t really know where I stand as a trainer anymore.” 

 

“Deciding to go to a trainer school might not help you if you are tired of following battle tactics.” Roxanne says, amused.

 

Flannery’s lips twitch. “I guess a part of me wants a clean slate. I wanna see everything from a fresh perspective and develop my skills into something more my own. I tried so hard to be my grandpa, and I’m just realizing that I’m not. And more importantly, that I don’t have to be.” Flannery flushes again, “I’m sorry,” she says, “I didn’t mean to ramble like this. You don’t need my whole life story.” 

 

Roxanne’s shoulder bumps against Flannery’s, the dark haired girl letting out a reassuring smile. “Thank you for telling me.” 

 

Flannery bumps back. “Thanks for listening.” 

 

.

 

Flannery crashes in Roxanne’s apartment. She was content staying at the hostel nearby, but Roxanne insisted. “Sorry for barging in,” she announces, as she sets her bag against the wall. 

 

“Make yourself at home,” Roxanne says, her voice is muffled by the armful of bedding she is carrying. Flannery offers to help Roxanne set up the apartment, only to get scolded. She decides to observe the living room instead. It’s stocked with geology books, and rare stones. There are also textbooks from the school, but Flannery pays them no mind. 

 

She turns her attention to the stone collection on display. 

 

“How pretty!” She exclaims, when Roxanne comes back to the living room and Flannery can see how Roxanne’s eyes light up at the mention of the stones. 

 

“Thank you! I’ve spent a long time collecting. It’s so cool, how all these stones have such a beautiful center. It shows that within every rock pokemon is a heart of gold, or silver or like amethyst. There aren’t a lot of people who appreciate rock pokemon, or see them as cute. I want to change the perception because they can be really beautiful, you know?” Roxanne pauses, suddenly bashful. “We all know them as reliable and sturdy, but they are also lovable and cute.” 

 

“So—like you?” Flannery blurts out. 

  
The heat crawling up Flannery’s cheeks mirrors Roxanne’s. 

 

.

 

Seeing Roxanne in her apartment is something else entirely, Flannery soon learns. There is a level of tension and poise in her that just relaxes the moment Roxanne plops on the couch. Roxanne is always moving with a purpose, however, and every evening Flannery watches as Roxanne preps everything ready for the next morning.  The normally poised gym leader isn’t much of a morning person as she initially seems. The immaculate hairstyle she has going on leads to an almost frightful bedhead. 

 

Flannery likes this side of Roxanne as well, the one who glares at her in the early morning, before her coffee. “Not a word,” Roxanne says, it could have been threatening if her eyes weren’t laced with sleep. Flannery places a hot cup in Roxanne’s palms and mimes her lips shut, trying not to giggle. 

 

.

 

The students at the school have been staring the entire day, so Flannery waves and smiles back. It must be quite rare for them to see two gym leaders together. She spends time talking to the trainers, hanging out with the children in the beginner’s course and with older trainers, who also want to brush up on their skills. 

 

“It’s good that you’re here,” Roxanne tells her one day, during the stay. “It’s reassuring to them to see another gym leader visit the school and learn. They don’t pay much mind to me these days, since I did all my growing up here. But to see another gym leader utilize this place, it makes them feel good about learning and relearning.”

 

“Don’t talk like you’re being forgotten, everyone adores you! Do you wanna know how many people tried to stop us in the hallway to talk to you? Because I counted.”

 

“You dork.”

 

“Please.” Flannery says, grinning. Torkoal is out of the pokeball again. Flannery spends her time curled close towards him and his warmth, as he eats the coal that Roxanne has helped provide. They are hanging out in an empty classroom, when Roxanne starts talking again. “You know, I’ve always thought of you as intimidating.” 

 

Flannery blinks. “How?”

 

“That’s what I ask myself these days! But it’s not every day you meet a girl your age, who just struts into the Pokemon League like she owns the place.” Roxanne says. “You’ve always been so untamed and free, you know? These past weeks have been nice, being here with you has been nice.” 

 

“You always reminded me of Glacia, by how put together you were.  _ Are _ . How put together you are, I mean. I want you to know that seeing your bedhead doesn’t change a thing for me.” Flannery says, laughing when Roxanne playfully swats her with her book. “Hey!” 

 

“I’ve always tried to dress well, but when I became a gym leader I suppose I felt the need to be more grown up?” Roxanne admits. “It’s such a big responsibility, I wanted to look the part.”

 

“It looks really good on you.”

 

“Your outfit is cute too! You really dressed for the part.” Roxanne teases, gesturing to the flames on Flannery’s outfit. 

 

“Come’on! We all can’t be as subtle and professional as you. Fire types aren’t known for subtlety.”

 

.

 

Glacia had a point, Flannery thinks. There is something so refreshing and healing about being here. There is something thrilling about talking to new trainers and young trainers and seeing their perspective. It’s revitalizing, really. Flannery has been talking to Roxanne more and more about what it means to be a gym leader. 

 

It’s something they both are navigating, both of them being both young, but also new to the job. Flannery didn’t realize it immediately, but Roxanne is also searching and trying to determine what kind of trainer she’ll be. “Every battle helps me learn new things.” She says. Every opponent is a stepping stone for growth, whether you win or lose. 

 

As a gym leader there is a responsibility, Flannery realizes— you are a stepping stone for other trainers. More of a Public Official one used to help them gauge their strength, but they also help you determine yours. 

 

These conversations of theirs happen late at night in Roxanne’s apartment, with a tray of hot drinks set on the side. Roxanne sits with her knees tucked in under her chin, while Flannery clutches a pillow. 

 

Then they fall asleep on the couch together, drinks forgotten.

 

.

 

Flannery helps out at the gym more than she does at the school. The two of them pile over plans and drafts Roxanne has been working on for the gym. She’s been wanting to remodel for a while, do something exciting— and Flannery, who recently just installed geysers in the gym, knows all about exciting.

 

“I think a rock wall would be really cool. I heard about another rock type gym leader with one, actually!”

 

Roxanne narrows her eyes, but her voice is all good humor. “Do I look like a  _ kecleon _ ? We will have no copycats here! You should know how serious plagiarism is, Flannery.” 

 

Flannery nods her head seriously, before bubbling into laughter. “I’m sure the League has some very strong words about that.” 

 

.

 

The day before Flannery decides to leave, Steven Stone arrives in town. He’s here to visit his father and to swap geology notes with Roxanne. He hangs around a bit longer to get coffee with Flannery as well. Roxanne wasn’t able to stay for that, she had some new challengers to face at the gym. Steven takes a long sip of his coffee before he speaks.

 

“Word on the street is that you are taking a sabbatical.” 

 

Flannery squints. “I don’t need this from the guy who is  _ still _ on his sabbatical.” 

 

Steven raises an eyebrow, “I’m on call, actually.” 

 

“Hush.” Flannery says, but she’s smiling. 

 

He’s smiling, too. 

 

“You doing good?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah, I think I am. Don’t think my ‘sabbatical’ is gonna last any longer, actually. “ She says the words in air quotes. “I can’t stay in Roxanne’s apartment forever. I have a gym to get back to. I think I’m ready.”

 

“You know she wouldn’t mind, right? If you stayed.” 

 

“You aren’t the person I need to hear this from y’know!”  There is a pause, and the mirth in Flannery’s voice drops. “Did you ever feel like you had to follow a legacy?” She asks, gesturing to the Devon Corporation. 

 

“I think we all feel pressure to follow something.” Steven says. “But remember, you can walk your own path and respect your legacy. You can do both.” 

 

“I— I think I’m starting to see that.” 

 

. 

 

When Flannery leaves Rustboro, she kisses Roxanne’s cheek. “Fire types aren’t known for their subtlety, you know!” She says making eye contact, and trying to ignore the heat pooling at her cheeks. 

 

She doesn’t ignore Roxanne’s blush, however.

 

“Thank you for everything! Come visit me sometime!” 

 

.

  
  


Flannery returns to Lavaridge Town and reopens her gym. 

 

Flannery opens the gym and it’s like nothing has changed. But she’s changed in her own little ways. It’s a very small change, a conscious change where every choice is slowly becoming her own. It’s not easy, but Flannery is able to take any losses that come better than she ever was. 

 

Been able to take the losses, not with guilt of not being able to live up to skills and a legacy not her own, not with relief, but she’s slowly learning how to take the losses with ease. Not to say that she’s a pushover. Flannery comes home and reopens her gym, and this is where she finds her real learning begins. She tells Roxanne this and smiles when she hears her laugh. “Of course! All the best learning comes from the heat of the moment!”

 

She’s learning how to take command of her own life and her own gym one day at a time.

 

. 

 

“You know, I never got around to thanking you.” Flannery says over the PokeNav. It’s been awhile since she’s spoken to Glacia, and it feels long overdue. 

 

“What for?”

 

“The push to go to Rustboro. For listening, too! It means a lot to me. I think I could have made the change here just staying at the gym, but going there— even if it was just a change of scenery, something about it just  _ helped _ .”

 

“Something or  _ someone _ ?” 

 

Flannery sputters, face as red as her hair. “ _ Glacia _ !”

 

The ice trainer cackles over the Nav, and soon Flannery joins her. “Roxanne really helped. Still helps even. We’re still talking, y’know?”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Glacia says, with old affection slipping through, reminding Flannery of when she was seven and how Glacia would run her hands through Flannery’s hair whenever she visited. “Your grandfather would be happy, too.”

 

“I think so, too.” And for the first time, Flannery fully believes this.

 

Flannery takes a deep breath and watches the smoke filter through torkoal’s shell. 

 

“I got to go, Glacia. I have another call to make! I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

 

.

 

_ “Hey, Sapphire! The gym's ready! Come to Lavaridge for a soak in the hot springs and a challenge!" _

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i hope you all enjoyed this!! especially you, jen!  
> \+ the last line is taken from RSE when you call flannery and she's ready for a rematch!  
> \+ i got really taken with the concept of roxanne and flannery being peers, who are slowly being allowed to get to know each other better and developing small crushes that would evolve into BIG CRUSHES on each other in the future  
> \+ but the way the fic developed, it was never really about romance. it is very much a fic about flannery coming to terms with herself and who she is. flannery being able to talk about it and make a friend and have a peer. also i never noticed the lines about her grandfather in the game, until now— so i wanted to pay homage to it.   
> \+ other things: i really dig torkoal being previously her grandfather's and in his own way just symbolically containing her grandpa's spirit??  
> \+ all i want is for glacia to be a mentor and a family friend and you know, just a friend to flannery. i need glacia + drake + and flannery's grandpa to be old elite four buds and somehow i got super invested in that  
> \+ i hope you all enjoyed!! it has been really fun doing this exchange, thank you all for reading! \o/


End file.
